Cherry Meets Casper
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry goes with her friend Lauren and her family to move into Friendship, Maine, but their place is ridden with three rotten ghosts, including a friendly one, while Lauren's dad is trying to contact with his late wife Amelia and Lauren's younger sister is struggling with fitting into another new school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP with AnnaleaseTurner in early April. We only own our OC's and as of right now, you know what to do, Read & Review!**

* * *

There was word of a haunted home that had been popular, but still couldn't be ridden of the ghosts who lived in it, the McFadden place. Former home of John Thomas McFadden and his wife, Angel and of course, their son, named Casper. It was now haunted by Casper himself, but he was such a nice boy in life and an even nicer ghost as he was now there with his ghoulish uncles. His uncles were mean and cranky, disliking the living, or 'fleshies' as they were most commonly called by the Ghostly Trio. They scared many off who tried to sort out the house for the nasty woman who had inherited the property. The woman heard of a man who helped ghosts pass on. Not even Ray Stantz from the Ghostbusters could get rid of these ghosts. It was up to who they called a ghost shrink, known as Dr. James Harvey who had specialized since after the death of his wife, Amelia. He also happened to be close with Cherry's family.

Lauren was on the phone with the girl she hung out with. "Oh Cherry, Dad says that if your mom and dad say yes, we can pick you up and bring you to Friendship, Maine with us." she tells her.

" _Sounds good,_ " Cherry smiled. " _Are there really ghosts though?_ "

"The lady who called my dad said there was, but I gotta see proof first." Lauren grins.

" _I always wanted to meet a ghost, I never met anyone who was invisible before._ " Cherry chuckled.

Lauren's younger sister, Kathleen, or Kat for short, was sort of dreading this trip. It was always tough being the new kid.

Lauren gave a little laugh. "So, go ask your parents before we finish the call." she says.

" _Okay... Hang on..._ " Cherry said before putting the phone down a moment, then went to go to her parents to talk to them about this.

"I hate going to new schools, it's always so awkward being the new one in school." Kat sighed.

Lauren looked at Kat. "I have a good feeling about this one, Kat... You'll see it'll turn out fine." she smiles.

"That's what they all say..." Kat slightly rolled her eyes.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "When have I ever been wrong, Kat?" She asks.

Kat glanced to her with an amused smile. "Maybe once or twice..."

" _Lauren, you there?_ " Cherry's voice returned to the phone.

"We'll continue this in a short while, Kat Brat," Lauren says, playfully mean. They were quite close and so could easily joke like that. "Yes, Cherry?" She asks then, smiling.

Kat rolled her eyes, but smiled as she went back to finish packing.

" _They said yes, but they want to know if you're going to come here for me or if we should meet up somewhere._ " Cherry explained what she heard from her parents go on this trip.

"Like I said, Dad is gonna pick you up on our way." Lauren smiles.

" _Okay, it's a deal then._ " Cherry smiled in response.

"Okay, so, we'll see you the day after tomorrow..." Lauren grins.

" _Sounds great, I hope I don't forget anything on the way, I get paranoid like that._ " Cherry laughed a little lightly.

"I'm sure you won't." Lauren tells her. She was smiling.

Cherry laughed a little. " _Well, I better get going, I'll let you know when I'm all packed before I go to bed._ "

"Okay, Cher... See you soon and speak later." Lauren smiles.

" _Talk to you later then, tell everyone I said hi._ " Cherry smiled before she hung up.

"Bye~" Lauren says, then hung up too.

Cherry hung up her phone, then went off to do other things, such as packing.

* * *

Lauren snuck up on Kat and tackle hugged her. Kat blinked in surprise as she was reading a comic book about a good little witch, but she didn't mind this kind of contact from her older sister, she let out some giggles of slight joy.

Lauren hugged the girl tightly. "Now, where were we?" She asks, teasing, though the hug was loving.

Kat hummed. "Oh, yeah, I don't wanna go to Maine?"

"Oh, yes... You seemed to think I was wrong at least once?" Lauren says, almost too calm.

Kat shrugged. "Okay... You haven't been wrong... It must've been before I was born."

Lauren tickled her a little. "Cheeky!" She giggles.

Kat eventually gave some giggles, wiggling slightly. "Quit it..." she said with a tickled smile.

"No~" Lauren giggles, ticking more.

Kat giggled, having fun.

James was walking by, but then heard the noise and peeked into the room with a smile. "I forgot what Kat's laughter sounded like."

Lauren smiled softly at her dad. She was the one to look after them. "You got dinner tonight dad, or should I?" She asks, mid-tickle.

"It's probably best you do..." James sighed a little. "I got a lot to do with us leaving in a couple of days."

"Okay, Dad... Don't forget to sleep." Lauren says gently.

"I'll try, Laurie." James chuckled.

Lauren nodded, looking away a little. She bit her lip slightly.

Kat looked annoyed with their father, but she did love him. She looked up to her older sister. "Guess we oughta get ourselves ready."

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Lauren asks.

Kat shrugged. "Noodles?"

"Noodles sounds fine." James smiled.

Lauren nodded. "Okay." she says, hugging Kat and her dad before going to do the noodles.

Kat decided to continue reading her comic book, she felt doubtful about a friendly monster, such as a witch.

* * *

Lauren went and cooked dinner. She made them to Amelia's recipe. She looked like her almost exactly but her hair was brunette and softer curls rather than the curls and reddish-hair their mom's hair. James decided to come out from his room and check on things. He looked to Lauren, but looked soft. Lauren was so much like Amelia, and he missed her very much. He knew it wasn't but the resemblance was both very happy and sad for him.

Lauren was busy cooking. She however turned and smiled at her dad, though soft. "You okay, Dad?" She asks softly.

"Yes, I'm fine..." James smiled. "It's just... You look so much like your mother."

Lauren smiled gently and hugged him.

James hugged her back, letting out a small sigh, he gently patted her on the back. "I miss her so much."

"I miss her too, Daddy..." Lauren says softly.

James gently pulled back with a smile and rubbed his eye. "I know she's proud of you though."

Lauren smiled gently. She then straightened his glasses and his tie for him.

James smiled with a light chuckle. "Thank you, Lauren."

"There you go, Daddy." Lauren smiled sweetly. She then continued to cook.

James smiled. "Thank you... I'm gonna get back to my room then." He said with a smile, gently patted Lauren on the head, and went off to let her cook and get personal business done.

Lauren sighed gently. She loved her family but she felt helpless sometimes. Her dad was searching for their mother, Kat was never able to stay in one school and their lives weren't stable. However, they did love each other very much.

Kat came by a little later with her comic book. "How's dinner?" She asked her older sister.

"Almost done..." Lauren tells her.

"Cool." Kat smiled a little.

Lauren smiled back, adding the finishing touches.

"I hope I can make at least one new friend..." Kat pouted as she stared at the table, still dreading about going to yet another new school, she was even bugged at her recent one to be on the television program Hot Spot to be interviewed about their father.

"You will... I know it." Lauren smiles.

"Hopefully no one thinks I'm too weird..." Kat looked up to her sister. "New kids are always isolated... I wonder why that is though."

"No one knows how to treat them... Usually." Lauren says softly.

"Was it hard for you?" Kat wondered.

"Yes..." Lauren says softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Kat said softly.

Lauren dished up, then hugged Kat. "Don't worry about me, sweetheart." she smiles softly.

Kat smiled in the hug. She then had a random thought. "I think I wanna be Wednesday Addams for Halloween... Some people say I look like the girl who played her in the movies."

Lauren smiled "Sure." she says. She could help her with that.

Kat smiled back, she then looked down to her plate. "Just the way I like 'em."

Lauren smiled. "Watch the food... I'll be back." she says. She then went to fetch their dad.

"Like its gonna go anywhere." Kat lightly chuckled as she got her noodles the way she liked them before Lauren came back with James.

Lauren fetched her father and sat down at the table. After the meal, she would pack the stuff she needed to pack.

* * *

James came a little later than expected, but he got to sit down before Kat and Lauren decided to get packing. "So, how are you girls this evening?"

"I'm okay..." Kat murmured a little as she played with her noodles before eating them.

James noticed the comic book. "You know, when I was growing up, those comics were only a quarter..."

"That's cool..." Kat sounded uninterested.

James came a little later than expected, but he got to sit down before Kat and Lauren decided to get packing. "So, how are you girls this evening?"

"I'm okay..." Kat murmured a little as she played with her noodles before eating them.

James noticed the comic book. "You know, when I was growing up, those comics were only a quarter..."

"That's cool..." Kat sounded uninterested.

Lauren smiled gently at her father. "I'm okay, Dad... Enjoy your noodles." she says softly.

James smiled, eating with them.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Lauren was looking out of the window as they drove. Kat had her sunglasses on as she read a magazine this time. James hummed a little to the music he had on until they would get to Cherry's house. Lauren sang along quietly, almost asleep.

Cherry came in, which woke Lauren up a little, but she kept a little quiet and talked with James a moment as they continued their drive after saying goodbye to Cherry's family. Lauren smiled at Cherry and started to fall back to sleep.

James started to drive them, it would be a long way, he kept lightly singing along to the music he had on, a favorite of his, Frank Sinatra. " _Come fly with me~_ "

Cherry smiled, she loved that music too. Kat decided it needed a rest, so she reached over and turned off the radio.

" _... in May~_ " Lauren says as she woke up with a shock.

Kat was complaining to James about how she has been to nine different schools in the last two years and how much pressure it was on her. Lauren blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"I just wanna be in one place long enough to make a friend." Kat sighed.

"You will," James promised his younger daughter. "Cherry's here... And I mean, come on, we're moving to Friendship, Maine. Maybe I'll even make one."

"Yeah, well you better, Dad," Kat smirked back to him. "People at your age usually become bankrupt before making a friend."

"I thought it was a bank hostage." Lauren jokes.

"Whatever..." Kat rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Is every road trip like this?" Cherry asked.

James smiled, he found himself thinking of Amelia again. Lauren looked like her while Kat seemed to act like her.

"Yes it is." Lauren chuckles.

Kat stared out the window after having a small argument with her father.

James then decided to stop the car, looking to her. "I'll tell you what, you go with me this last time, if I don't find what I'm looking for, it's over... No more moving, no more ghost mining."

Kat seemed to actually smile. "You promise?"

"I promise." James smiled back.

The two shared a pinkie promise and did a family handshake, then kept driving to their new residence. Lauren watched them. Her smile was sadder than a normal one.

It was only 843 miles to Los Angeles and they still had more to go. James realized he was going the wrong way and turned the car around to get back on track to going to Maine. Cherry sort of daydreamed on the way like she does on every trip but not exactly falling asleep like Lauren. The wind seemed to howl once they got into Friendship and they were going to where they needed to go. Lauren looked up at the house, her mouth dropping open. Carrigan was waiting for them.

* * *

Cherry yawned and stretched before the car officially stopped. She looked over. "Wow."

James got out and looked around with a calm face. "It's not so bad, huh?"

"If you're Stephen King." Kat scoffed slightly.

"Then change my name and get me my typewriter." Lauren jokes. She got out of the car. Today she was wearing a loose flowy top, shorts and sandals. Her hair was pinned back by a flowery headband.

Carrigan looked at them. "Dr. Harvey?" She asks James.

James looked over to Carrigan and shook her hand. "Hello."

She had a man with curly black hair with her who seemed shy, but friendly enough. Kat came out with Cherry and her sister, Lauren to meet Carrigan. Lauren stood close to her friend and sister. She was busy looking at the house.

"I'm Carrigan Crittenden... and this is Dibbs." Carrigan introduces, Dibbs as an afterthought.

"I'm a close, personal friend..." Dibbs said with a small smile after the hand shaking.

James blinked, but then looked back to the girls. "And these are my daughters, Kat and Lauren..." he gestured to the girls after he gave their names.

"I'm Cherry, my mom and Dr. Harvey went to school together." Cherry informed.

Lauren waved and held a hand out to Dibbs first.

"You have beautiful daughters, Dr. Harvey..." Carrigan says, holding Kat's chin.

Kat looked disturbed as Dibbs and Carrigan observed her and Lauren, but mostly her.

"Very happy, both of us." Dibbs smiled.

Kat blinked.

"I think you're hurting her." Cherry told them to make them let go.

Lauren shook his hand, but quickly let go at the intense stare.

Carrigan looked uncaring. "Sorry..." she says uncaring.

Kat rubbed her face a little.

"You okay?" Cherry asked her.

"Her nails are sharp..." Kat muttered, trying to relax her face.

Lauren came over and put some soothing cream on her sister's aching face. Carrigan talked to James. Kat felt better instantly and smiled up to Lauren.

Cherry smiled. "You guys are pretty close."

Kat sighed. "Lauren's kind of the only friend I really got to keep..."

Lauren cooed happily and hugged her. She was happy Kat felt she was a friend.

Cherry smiled. "I'll be your friend then too."

Kat smiled. "Thank you..." Her eyes seemed to twinkle when Cherry said that.

James finished talking with Carrigan and Dibbs and now carried a giant bouquet of flowers and he looked to the girls. "Come on, now, let's get settled."

Lauren grabbed a bag and went up into the house. "Wow..." she smiles. She looked happy.

Casper was floating around, bored. Kat looked around as the door creaked open when they went inside. James and Kat dropped their bags in shock.

"Wow..." Kat was impressed now.

Cherry felt a cold chill down her spine, but just ignored it. It must have been from the wind. Lauren looked around. She smiled and started to walk slowly up the stairs.

* * *

James put in a plug to bring some light to the place, making the whole house glow with the electricity. "See? That was easy." he smiled to the girls.

Kat looked around.

"I wonder how old this dust is." Cherry glanced to the filth.

Lauren was after a room. Never bother her the first time in each new house.

"Come on, Cherry, you can help me find a room." Kat said as she walked upstairs, following her sister's example.

"You girls gonna be all right alone?" James asked.

"Hey, if we're not back in 10 days, send a search party." Kat replied.

"Call the police, the airport, and Ghostbusters." Cherry added.

* * *

Lauren came across a room that seemed to call to her. It was obviously a room for a Victorian lady. She put her bag on her bed and grabbed her boxes too.

Cherry and Kat explored to find Kat's new room, for about the ninth time. Casper saw Kat in his room, and was ecstatic.

Cherry came into a room that had beds with named marked 'Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso'. "Their parents must've loved them..." she mumbled, rolling her eyes slightly. Who would name their children names like that?

Casper flew underneath Kat's head.

Cherry looked over her shoulder.

"Dad, I found my room!" Kat yelled as she flopped down on the bed, unknowing this was Casper's old room.

James heard Kat and decided to get her things ready and bring them up to where she was. Casper panted slightly, having been pummeled unknowingly by Kat. Kat didn't notice, but felt some kind of discomfort. She thought Casper was a pillow. She then decided to open a bag and get some of her own stuff out to make this place feel more like home to her.

* * *

Cherry tried out all the beds in the new room she decided she might want to stay in, still disturbed by the names that were on them.

Lauren came back, and saw Cherry. "I think these beds are used." she chuckles.

"Ya think?" Cherry asked as she nearly sunk in the one labeled Fatso.

Lauren helped her friend out. Cherry giggled, she took Lauren's hands and got out of that bed. Lauren giggled.

Cherry flattened herself down a little. "Okay, not that one..."

Lauren gave a thought and started to show her to a different room. Cherry glanced at the room, but followed Lauren.

* * *

Casper tried to talk to Kat. Kat didn't notice Casper, she checked some socks in one of her shoes, then tossed it over her shoulder, not realizing that it landed into the young ghost's mouth. Casper spat the socks into the back of her head.

Kat blinked and stood up, slowly standing. "Lauren...?" she wondered, then turned, but she saw 'the friendliest ghost she'll ever know'.

"Uh... hi." Casper waves.

Kat's eyes got dazed, she didn't scream, but she did pass out suddenly in the middle of the floor. Casper got some clean water and sprinkled it over her face. Kat wiped the water from her face and looked up to see Casper again, but this time, she actually did scream and he screamed in response.

James's voice was heard, he sounded worried for Kat and rushed to her room instantly. Casper screamed too before hiding in the closet. Lauren heard Kat scream. She went up and ran too. Cherry decided to come too.

"Dad, Lauren, I saw a ghost!" Kat rushed to them. "It was a real ghost! It was white and round and see-through!"

"Oh, darling..." James tried to soothe her. "You know that ghosts can't hurt you..."

Lauren pulled Kat into a hug. Casper was waiting in the closet. James decided to look around to assure Kat there was no ghost and she was probably only seeing things. He checked the bathroom, under the bed and finally the closet. He then looked a little scared as he looked again to see Casper.

"Casper!" Cherry sounded like she had known this ghost.

Lauren looked at Cherry.

Casper looked shocked, but gave a small smile. "H-Hello." he greets.

James wasn't sure what else to do, but he screamed, slammed the closet door. "Lauren, Cherry, run!" he told them as he threw Kat over his shoulders and ran down the stairs.

"Dad, put me down!" Kat wasn't scared anymore, but felt embarrassed. "This is insane, what are you doing!? I can walk you know..."

Lauren followed slower, smiling at Casper. She went into the entrance hall. Casper heard his uncles and went out to meet them. There were three, a tall one, a short one and a large one. The large and short ones looked at the tall, laughing. James kept running with Kat, unknowingly hiding with her in a closet, then decided to leave her in there until he would find help for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry got distracted as she heard laughter. "Casper? Lauren? Is that you...? Look, if you're all trying to scare me, it won't work, I don't get scared."

Lauren heard it too, but sat on the steps. The two joked with the tall. Casper tried to convince them to stay out of the house.

Cherry looked around. "Where did you guys go?"

* * *

The three ghosts were talking about their day, laughing and having fun, but looked to their kind nephew.

"Oh, look, it's Casper," Stretch greeted.

Lauren looked bored. She shrugged and went towards the door.

"Hi guys... did you have fun?" Casper asks.

"With ten being fun and one being _you_ , yeah, we had fun." the short one, Stinkie, says.

Fatso and Stretch laughed, then sent their horse saddle away.

"Say, why ain't you inside doin' your chores?" Stretch asked.

"Yeah, doin' your chores!" Fatso added, goofily.

"I just thought that tonight we could eat alfresco." Casper says.

Lauren walked out of the door, humming.

"Hey, sounds great." Fatso grinned, feeling hungry already.

"Say, you ain't tryin' to keep us out of the house, would ya?" Stretch felt something suspicious.

Casper looked surprised.

Lauren gasped and looked down. "Oh, my, I'm sorry." she says to Casper, having accidentally walked through him.

The uncles were about to scold Casper, but they looked ahead. They could have sworn they saw a 'fleshy'. Did they? Casper looked nervous. Lauren looked up at the three, blinking. Stinkie and Fatso looked shocked.

Stretch looked down. He decided to be the one to speak up since his brothers were silent. "What're _you_ doin' here?"

Casper looked down.

"I just moved in." Lauren says. She then stuck her hand out and touched his face, curious.

"How very nice..." Stretch smiled, then looked annoyed. "Now get out!"

Lauren crossed her arms and glared. "No." she says firmly.

"This ain't your house, it's _our_ house." Stretch glared at her.

Lauren glared right back. "The woman who owns it told us we could live here as she had a job for my dad." she says.

"Oh, yeah?" Stretch glared at her.

"Yeah." Lauren scowls.

"Oh, yeah?" Stretch taunted.

Fatso and Stinkie got bored and decided to go inside.

"Yeah!" Lauren huffs. She turned and went to go inside.

Casper went in too. James was looking around the house with a flashlight for more ghosts, he was a little scared actually. Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie grinned, they smelled more fleshies in the house.

Lauren looked around. "Dad!" She yells.

Stinkie and Fatso went to help scare them out.

Cherry explored herself, looking around. "Where did everybody go?"

Lauren glared at Stretch. Stinkie came by and breathed his noxious gas at her.

Stretch glared too. "If you'll excuse us, we got ghost men's work to do, little lady."

Lauren held a gemstone in her hand. "Don't you dare or I'll trap you in this." she huffs.

Stinkie and Fatso huddled behind Stretch.

"Oh, my gosh! It's a jewel! How tragic!" Stretch feigned worry.

Lauren narrowed her eyes and held it more towards him. It should start to draw him in. Stretch actually wasn't expecting that and he screamed as he was getting sucked in.

"Don't get us!" Fatso was scared of Lauren now.

Lauren covered it up then and glared warningly at Stretch. She also looked at the two others. Casper had helped Kat out and looked at Lauren a bit shocked. Fatso and Stinkie tried to avoid her, but faced a similar fate. Kat came in too, looking puzzled and slightly scared.

Lauren tossed the crystal up and down and snuck it into her pocket. "Tell Dad I'm showing Cherry to a room, then I'm going to sleep." she yawns gently. She hugged the girl, then went off, nodding to Casper.

Casper hid from Kat for now.

Kat nodded. "Alright..." she said, she sounded a little more calm this time. She looked for Casper first, but she went to find their father.

* * *

Cherry glanced to the crystal, wondering what it was and how she was able to do that. Lauren showed Cherry to a more suitable room. She smiled at her friend, the crystal still in her pocket.

Cherry walked in and looked around. "Oh, much better..." she smiled, then looked to Lauren. "What is that crystal ball thing anyway and where did you get it?"

Lauren showed her the crystal. "One of the types that is most powerful... It draws on energy and absorbs it... But it can give it out too... So when I need or want, I can release the three." she says.

Cherry took a look. "Wow... Did your dad give it to you?"

Lauren shook her head. "Mom did..." she says smiling softly. She yawned softly. "Feel free to join my dad and Kat... I'm going to bed." she giggles.

Cherry smiled. "Okay... Have a good night, Lauren. Guess I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow if I'm welcome to join you all."

"Yeah, sure... Dunno what I'll be making though." she giggles. She then hugged her friend and headed to her new room.

"Well, good night then, I better get settled." Cherry bounced back into her new bed, she then went to unzip her backpack and take something out to get her more comfortable in the room like at home.

* * *

Lauren headed to the room and got into her Pajama's she was surprised there was no dust there but shrugged and lay on the bed. She yawned, closing her eyes and put the crystal on as a necklace for the night. The boys could be released while she slept that way. When Lauren fell 'dead asleep', the nasty ghosts got out of the crystal at last.

"Finally, that was so cramped!" Fatso whined.

"Shuddap, you'll wake _her_ up!" Stretch snapped once he noticed Lauren was sleeping.

Lauren slept peacefully. Her hair fanned out around her.

Stinkie stayed well back, due to his breath. "We don't want that." he says.

"Let's get her outta here for some... Fresh air..." Stretch grinned, he wanted revenge.

"Yeah!" Fatso agreed. "Fresh air!" He laughed then.

* * *

Lauren merely turned onto her side. She could sleep through an earthquake. Stinkie looked unsure but would help. The three sinister ghosts grabbed Lauren in her sleep, took her out the window, and decided to give her a little 'trip' away from home. Lauren continued to sleep. She was dreaming Superman had come and was flying her to meet her second favorite Kryptonian: Ja'rel.

The ghosts looked around for a place to take Lauren as they floated with her away from the house. Lauren continued to sleep peacefully. Stinkie looked around.

"How about we stop for donuts?" Fatso asked.

"We're not dumpin' her there." Stretch glared at him.

"Who said anything about her?" Fatso asked, smiling, making Stretch roll his eyes.

Lauren snorted in her sleep, amused. "Don't want a doughnut..." she mumbles.

Stinkie smirked, amused too, but by Lauren herself.

"Wait, I know..." Stretch grinned.

The three ghosts came to the local church and decided to leave her there. Lauren continued to sleep.

"What about the roof?" Stinkie suggests.

"Good one." Stretch agreed with him there.

* * *

Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso put her up on the roof. Fatso and Stinkie were on their way to go, but Stretch stayed a moment. He looked down as Lauren slept, but he caught up with his brothers. He didn't say anything, but he thought that Lauren actually looked peaceful and sweet when she was sleeping. Lauren slept on still, waking up onlt briefly to get comfortable. She then fell straight back to sleep.

Kat and James were told that Lauren was already in bed, so they just hung out a little with Cherry before she decided to go back to her temporary room.


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren slept through the night and woke up slowly. A bird cawed as it flew by the church roof.

Lauren blinked, sitting up. "How the heck did I get here?" She mutters to herself.

There was a pastor coming by with a bible who looked up and noticed Lauren. "Erm, young lady, you're going to have to wait until Sunday... And couldn't you wait by the door like a good young lass?"

"Sorry, Father... I must've sleep-walked again." Lauren says blushing. Now how to get down without killing herself by falling...

"Would you like a hand?" he offered to her.

The roof was quite high. "I think I can try first, Father." she says.

"Suit yourself..." the pastor shrugged, letting her do what she wanted to do.

Lauren tried to get down. 'Don't slip and fall...' she thinks to herself.

The pastor gave her some space, and offered to help if he could. "What were you doin' up there, missy?"

"I don't know Father... I do sleepwalk at times though." she explains.

"Must've been an extreme case..." the pastor said a bit surprised.

Lauren nodded and then gasped, almost falling if not for her grabbing and clinging where she could. The pastor went inside the church, he thought Lauren could handle this herself. Dibbs muttered as he was walking by the church, not stepping in because of the services not open and that he also didn't want to be anywhere near a church.

Lauren was trying to get down. She gasped as her grip gave and she closed her eyes, expecting to fall on the ground. Dibbs looked up at Lauren, while Carrigan didn't really like the girl and he wasn't sure how to feel about her. He could save her, and if he didn't, she would fall and maybe get hurt. He rolled his eyes slightly and decided to actually step in and stand in the spot where she would fall to serious injury.

Lauren exhaled sharply as she landed in his arms. "Oof!" She gasps, then opened her eyes. "Oh, thank you." she says and hugged him slightly.

Dibbs blinked from the hug. "Erm, you're welcome, Lola..."

"Lauren." Lauren corrects. She then tried to get out of his arms after a bit more of the hug.

"Right... Lauren..." Dibbs nodded, he then slowly got the girl back on her feet. "What are you doing on the church roof? Are you a daredevil or just suicidal?"

"Sleepwalker..." she admits, blushing slightly. She really thought she had.

"Well, try to be more careful next time." Dibbs said to her before going off to find Carrigan, but didn't tell Lauren that, they were going to watch the Manor in secret.

Cherry found the time to get up and dressed, going to meet James and Kat for breakfast, she wondered where Lauren must had been. The slightly older girl must had been a heavy sleeper. Lauren started to make her way back, not caring she was in her nightclothes. She hummed and held onto the crystal around her neck. Carrigan looked at Dibbs.

Dibbs came to meet Carrigan. "Sorry I'm late."

Carrigan looked at him. "What made you late?" She asks.

"Damsel in distress." Dibbs mumbled, joking about Lauren being in danger.

Carrigan looked at him. "Well next time, don't." she huffs.

"Erm, yes ma'am..." Dibbs grew a little nervous, he didn't really like Carrigan, but he was sort of controlled by her.

Carrigan drove up towards Whipstaff.

* * *

Lauren headed up to Whipstaff. Kat, Cherry, and James were given breakfast by surprisingly Casper. Lauren came in the house, grinning. Casper went to get Dr. Harvey the newspaper he wanted. Kat looked at the food and fresh orange juice, the eggs were made the way she liked them.

Cherry ate her sunny side up eggs, she liked them, even if Kat didn't. James was still trying to get used to the ghosts, he liked Casper so far though, but he had trouble with the other ghosts. Lauren came into the kitchen only to have her hair messed up by the wind created by the trio. Fatso and Stinkie joined in.

Kat looked up to her older sister. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up."

James was about to ask questions, but saw the ghosts were coming.

"Oh, great..." Cherry mumbled. "Them..."

"I woke up on a church roof." Lauren says.

The trio glared at the four.

"You woke up on a church roof?" James repeated like it was the craziest thing she ever heard.

Cherry looked at the three ghosts. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Aw, mind your own business, Bucky!" Stretch snapped at her, mocking her buck teeth.

Lauren glared at Stretch and went to pull her crystal off to absorb him. Fatso and Stinkie hid slightly.

Stretch filinched. "Not funny, NOT FUNNY!"

Cherry smirked at that, folding her arms.

"Apologize," Lauren growls. "If I wasn't caught, I could've died, so do not pee me off today." she huffs.

"Hey, it was only a joke!" Fatso called in defense, until the crystal was shown again. "Okay, okay, sorry!" He replied a bit cowardly, like a grown man begging for his mama. "Just keep that thing away from me!"

Lauren looked surprised a moment. "Oh, you all put me on that roof too?!" She asks, angrily. She growled.

Stinkie hid.

"Hey now, take it easy with that thing!" Stretch cringed with his brothers. "You could put someone's eye out with that thing!"

"I hope she does." Kat growled at the ghosts, she hated them too.

"Leave this room while we have breakfast... Now!" Lauren growls.

Casper peeked in.

"Alright, alright..." Stretch scoffed. "Come on, boys."

"But we didn't get to have any breakfast!" Fatso cried.

"I said now!" Stretch snarled. "Darn Casper's already made food for the fleshies!"

James saw the time. "Oh, Kat, we better get you to your new school."

Kat rolled her eyes slightly. "Great..."

"You can get yours when we are done today." Lauren huffs.

Casper hid for now. Stinkie went off. Stretch hissed, then left the room with Stinkie and Fatso.

Cherry watched them go, rolling her eyes. "Well, Kat's going to school, what am I gonna do today?"

Lauren looked at Cherry. "After I have breakfast and get dressed, we can explore." she says.

"That sounds good." Cherry smiled as she continued to eat the eggs and bacon she was given.

Lauren nodded and then blinked as Casper brought her a plate. Casper smiled a little.

"Oh, thanks for breakfast." Cherry said to the friendly ghost as she was finishing.

Lauren smiled. "Thank you, Casper." she smiles.

Casper smiled, blushing, then went off. Cherry went to put her dishes away. Lauren ate her breakfast, peacefully. Casper headed off to Kat's school.

Cherry decided to sit and wait for Lauren. "Did those ghosts give you trouble?"

James poured himself some coffee to read his paper to, but saw the coffee was floating away before it could go into his cup, much to his annoyance.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Cherry glared at the three ghosts, them laughing. "Gosh, they're worse than the boys in my old algebra class..." she muttered.

Lauren skilfully held a cup up and caught some of the coffee and handed it to him. "I think it was them who put me up there." she says.

James smiled to his oldest daughter, thanking her and took a sip as he looked in the paper.

"I'd believe it." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Lauren finished one last bite of her now empty plate. "Lets go explore." she smiles at her friend.

"Stay out of trouble, girls." James smiled to them.

"Oh, we will," Cherry promised as she got up with Lauren, ready to go down into town.

Lauren hummed as she ran upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Kat was getting ready to make way for her new school, very nervous and a little angry inside at the same time. She wondered if anyone would know who she was.

A girl cycled by on her bike. "Watch it!" She huffs to Kat.

Kat blinked and watched her go. She didn't think she would like that girl, must have been the 'Queen Bee' of her new school.


End file.
